Deidara Baby Daddy
by JadedBat
Summary: Deidara X OC


**Deidara Baby Daddy**

Kaleigh laid in bed with her secret boyfriend of almost 2 years, see Pein didn't allow his subortance (sp?) to have girlfriends. She cuddle in bed next to him, he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Deidei?" Kaleigh asked  
Yeah, Kai, un" he said sleeply  
"Deidei how would you feel if we got pregnant?" She asked  
He sat up looking at her, "Why?Un" He asked  
"Well we're pregnant" She said pulling from his grip as his breath caught in his throut  
"WHAT? UN" He asked shocked  
"I'm pregnant" She said  
"How can you be? Un, I mean I wore protection and you are on the pill."  
"Deidei, I don't know how" She said "I never missed a dose."  
"I'm sorry, un. We can't keep it. Leader-sama wouldn't let me have a girlfriend. Un" he said looking away  
Kaleigh looked away, her voice braking as she said "That's fine"  
Deidara pulled her into his arms, and whispered "I'm sorry. Un"  
"It's ok" she whispered then glaced at the clock "You better go, before someone supects something"  
Deidara looked at the clock and groaned, it wasn't unlike him to be late, but he couldn't risk someone finding out about her. He pulled away from her, and started to dress. She started to dress and tossed him his shirt he couldn't find.  
"I wish we could, un, keep this kid but Leader won't let it happen." he said  
"Deidara, don't come back" She said  
"What? Un" he asked  
"Don't return, please if you love me at all, don't come back" She said  
"Hun? Why? Un" he asked  
"I'm keeping my baby, Deidara, I can't think of getting rid of it" she said  
"I see. Un" He said "I want this kid, "  
"You should go" she said and sat on the bed  
"Bye. Un" he said looking at the bed where she sat.  
"Bye" She whispered as she heard the door close, she laid back on the bed, and started to cry. She curled up in a ball, she wondered if she should move back in with her parents until she could stand on her own again, plus when her mother hears she's pregnant. Her mother will demand she move back home.

* * *

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^5 months later^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaleigh was walking in her village, when she noticed a familar blond, she looked at her twin sister Raye. She turned to walk away, only to have Raye grab her shoulder, she looked at Raye with sad eyes.  
"You still miss him?" She asked  
"How can I not? I'm carrying his twins" Kaleigh said  
"Does he even know?" Raye asked  
"Yeah he knows, I'm pregnant" Kaleigh replied  
"No Kai, I mean the fact that your pregnant with twins?" Raye asked as she noticed the blond coming closer to them  
"I can't talk to him."Kaleigh said  
Deidara stop infront of them, and smiled at them. "Kei, can we talk? Un." he asked  
"Deidara I don't think it's best" Keleigh said  
"Please, it's important. Un" he said  
"Kai, go, he seems desprete(SP?)." Raye said  
"Is everyone out to set me up?" Kaleigh asked  
"Not at all" Raye said pushing her into Deidara  
Deidara reached out to keep her from falling backward. She took a step back and sighed, "Lets go"  
"Don't sound so please" Raye said and walked off  
They walked together until they reached her appartment, she sat on the couch, he sat next to her.  
"Change the place I see. Un" he said looking around  
"What do you want Dei?" She asked  
"I talked with Leader-sama, and he said I can bring you to the hideout, and we can be together. Un" he said  
"Why?" She asked  
"I love you, un" He said  
"Deidara I told you don't come back," Kai said  
Deidara looked at her shocked, he loved her and he knew she loved him, he risked his neck to get it so they could be together. He deceded to ask her something he wanted to wait until they were back at the base before he asked. He pulled out a small box, and looked at her.  
"Do you know why, I asked leader-sama if I could bring you to the base? Un" He asked  
"No" she said  
"I want to marry you. Un. I really do. I want to help you raise my baby. Yeah" he said  
"Babies" she corrected  
"Babies? Un" he asked  
"Twins" she said  
"More reason why you need me. Un" he said  
"What made you change your mind?" she asked  
"Leader-sama has a pregnant girlfriend, Un, and while he wasn't too thrilled with this he can't say no if he's going to be dad. Un" He said  
"But my family?" She asked  
"You can't bring them along, un,but I promise anytime you want i'll bring you to visit." He said  
Kaleighed looked into his blue eye and laid her head on his chest. He placked an hand on Kaleigh's hair and her hip.  
She looked up at him and kissed him, he pulled her onto his lap and started to lick her bottom lip, he pulled back and said "So is that a yes or a no? Un"  
"Yes" She said

* * *

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 4 months later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaleigh held her son in her arms, while Deidara held their daughter, she looked at the love of her life, Leader hadn't been please to find out that she was carrying twins but his girlfriend Tora had calmed him down, and told him that it would be find. Kaleigh sigh and laid her head on Deidara's chest, she opened her eye as he son tried to grab her engament ring. In less then a week they would be married.


End file.
